Let It Be Me
by xhaloways
Summary: The Pevensies have been ruling Narnia for 6 years. The country have been peaceful, until one day a secret prophecy is fulfilled and a once defeated foe is back. To regain peace in Narnia, the youngest King should go back to the real world, where he meets the girl in his nightmare. Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After many months, I've posted a new fanfic! Yay. This fanfic have been in my mind for nearly a year now and I've been collecting ideas and events that would happen in this. So, I am willing to complete this fanfic. You can help me finish it by telling me your insights by reviewing this Chapter. I love you if you do 3**

* * *

_**Let It Be Me by digoryandpolly**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

I was running along a dark corridor. I didn't know why I'd been running since forever. It just happened all of a sudden. I touched my face. Beads of sweat scattered across my forehead. I clutched the hilt of my sword at my side, panting. I wanted to stop but instincts told me not to and get to the other side of the corridor.

_You have to save someone._

Someone or something whispered those words to my ear. I didn't mind that half second later when a tiny light appeared before my eyes. Finally! It might be the end of this creepy corridor.

I ran faster, even though I knew I couldn't take a few steps anymore. And then, as if time was in fast-forward, I found myself standing at the mouth of the corridor which led to a tiled room. I covered my eyes from the light with one arm for a few seconds and slowly removed it. All I could see in the room was only white, except for the white figure standing at the center of the room.

_The White Witch._

I unsheathed my sword and positioned it in front of me. I realized that her left arm was wrapped around a neck of a girl. I hadn't seen her before. Then, I remembered that someone or something told me back when I was running along the corridor that I had to save someone. Maybe _that_ someone was this girl.

I wouldn't let fear conquer me. Not this time.

I had to fight.

"Release her," I commanded. The feeling of coldness lingered around because of the foe's presence.

Jadis, The White Witch, tutted. "Do you think it would be that easy?" As she spoke, icy smoke came out of the pale slit across her face that was her mouth. By the tone of her voice, she was taunting me as if I'm the weakest King that ever existed.

"Free her," I said through gritted teeth, though my voice didn't sound like mine. "The girl isn't included in our fight. It's only between you and me."

At that time, I didn't really know what I was saying. How was I sure if that girl wasn't included in our fight? What if it was between the girl and her, instead of me and her?

"Is that so, Edmund Pevensie?" said Jadis, her cool voice echoed across the room. The smoke from her mouth spread and fogged some parts of the room behind Jadis and the poor girl. Even though it was a few meters away, I could feel it in my lungs. I couldn't breathe normally. If the smoke entirely fogged up the room, it would suffocate both me and the girl. Even with a sword, I would still be helpless. But with a sword, I could fight and defeat Jadis.

I charged. I didn't know why I suddenly ran. Maybe that recent thought of mine of having swords and being helpless pushed me to do it. I didn't even mind the flaws of attacking the White Witch; I might hit the girl instead of her. Jadis might hurt her more because of my abrupt action.

But it was more than I thought I expected.

The White Witch swiftly took a dagger (made out of ice, I think) somewhere behind her and pointed the poor girl's heart. I stopped dead in my tracks. What's happening to me? I'd been a King, fighting in wars and leading armies. Why was it that, all of a sudden, I'd become careless of what I was acting?

"Go on, Edmund Pevensie," she said, her thin lips curled into a smile. "Go one, and I will bury this blade into her shattered heart."

'_Shattered heart?_' I thought to myself.

"If you will continue to do what you're planning," I said, trying to keep my hands steady from shaking. "Her heart will literally be, and I don't want you to do it. I am not letting you."

"Oh, but I want to," the Witch said, the distance of the tip of the blade and the girl's chest shortened. "And you can't stop me from doing it."

"Edmund!"

A manly voice shouted my name from behind. I furrowed my eyebrows, annoyed and distracted by the voice.

'No,' I thought. 'It's just a voice she made up. She's just distracting me so that she can easily kill the girl.'

"Edmund!"

'No.'

"_Edmund!"_

Though I promised myself not to mind the voice calling my name for the girl's safety, I looked around, to where the sound came from and there my brother, Peter, was running along the corridor towards me. How did Peter know where was I?

"Peter!"

"Edmund, get up!"

"What?"

"Get up, now!"

I felt my body being shaken and I was led back into the reality.

I was only dreaming. It was only a dream, a nightmare. It seemed very surreal that I recalled what happened in the terrible dream, not realizing that Peter was still shaking me. Peter was wearing his armor over his night clothes. His sword was at his side and his helm was under one arm. I was wondering why Peter was dressed like that, but I was still dumbfounded because of my recent dream.

Until I heard creatures outside the castle shouting, and bombs exploding any where.

"Peter, what's happening?" I asked as I got up fast and took my sword from my bedside table.

"No time for asking questions. Just do what I tell you to do, okay?" he half-shouted and said these words quickly that I hardly caught what he meant, so I just nodded.

"Go to the stables and meet Orieus there. Be sure that you won't get caught by Jadis or any of our foes."

"The White Witch's here?" I shouted as I unsheathed my sword. Anger and fear rushed through my veins.

"No, don't fight. You can't fight. Orieus will explain to you later," Peter said as he half-dragged me to the door. I hated it when he treated me like a twelve-year-old. I was already eighteen!

"Why can't I fight? Do you think I'm not in a good condition to fight?" I demanded.

"No time to explain," he snapped. That shut me up. "Just do what I say, or else I'll kill you."

The ground shook as someone from Jadis's side sent catapults flying and landing on the grounds of Cair Paravel.

Peter and I ran toward the door and then a Minotaur suddenly walked into the room. I thought it was on our side, that it was one of our soldiers, until it held up the ax its holding and hit Peter with the side of the blade. Maybe the reason why the Minotaur didn't cut Peter's flesh was that the White Witch might be the one who was going to cut our flesh and kill us. (At least, that was what I thought she told her soldiers. Who else wanted to kill us by his or her own?)

The Minotaur turned to me but too late. I swung my unsheathed sword and it injured the creature's arm badly that it crumpled on the floor. The ground shook as the big foe fell, a pool of blood quickly surrounded the area around where the badly injured arm was.

I knelt at Peter's side, only finding that he's unconscious.

_'Just do what I say, or else I'll kill you.'_

Peter's words echoed in my head. He told me to go to the stables and Orieus, the centaur knight, was waiting for me there. He would explain to me what had been happening when I was asleep. At that moment, it hit me that I was too buried in that nightmare that I didn't become aware of the shouting and the noises around Cair Paravel. I was too stupid. I knew that Peter couldn't kill me in that condition if I wouldn't obey him, but I needed someone to explain why Jadis was back again.

I got up and exited the room, leaving my brother and the Minotaur lying on the floor, both injured and unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Well, did you like it? Yay or Nay? Tell me your insights by reviewing this Chapter. You and your review can inspire me to finish this fanfic of mine :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you like it :3 **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Fortunately, no foes came along my way toward the stables. I saw Orieus all ready at the back door of the castle. He looked quite relieved when he saw me running to meet him. His head was in his helm, his large sword was at his side and his torso was covered with his armor. He looked as if he'd been expecting that he was going to fight until Peter told him to meet with me.

"Orieus, what's been happening?"

"I'll explain to you later, my liege."

"What do you mean 'later', Orieus?"

"We're fleeing, your Majesty."

"What?"

"We're fleeing. I'll explain it to you later."

I looked around, only finding out that snow was falling every direction. The grounds were already covered with the white stuff. I heard more shouting behind me, but this time it didn't sound like animals or creatures. It sounded like human.

I climbed onto Orieus's back.

* * *

As we fled through the night, I thought of the happenings back in Cair Paravel. This event had happened all of a sudden that it seemed like it happened for only a few seconds. Then, I thought of Peter and my two sisters, Susan and Lucy. I hadn't seen them during the mishap. I wished they were safe. I also wished that Peter was going to be fine so that he could defeat the risen villain. And then I wondered why we needed to flee.

So I asked Orieus.

"Now is not the time, your Majesty. We're already near to our destination. I'll explain it to you there. Or, shall I say, someone."

"Okay," I said, quite appalled.

I looked back and saw the Castle Cair Paravel surrounded by eagles and flying creatures I didn't know. Huge rocks continued to fly toward the castle. My heart sank. I wanted to save my siblings so badly I wanted to climb down Orieus's back and go back. But, of course, my plan had flaws. I mean, who can beat a horse in a race? Let alone a centaur, which had a brain of a human.

I wanted to ask Orieus if this fleeing is important and I wanted to ask him who was that someone he was referring to that would explain to me what had been, indeed, happening but, you know; He might have said later again.

My eyes began to droop, not because I was woken up in the middle of the night, but because of the anxiety and fear and stress I was feeling. I worried too much that my body seemed to want to rest because of my abrupt depression.

Then I realized, the night became so peaceful. I looked around. The moon was above us, supplying us with light. The place seemed deserted, unlike a mile away, where the sudden attack had happened.

The event seemed like it had happened a long time ago. It felt like we'd been feeling since forever. I wondered when this problem would end, and then the deep voice of the centaur knight snapped me back into the real world.

"Here we are, your Majesty."

I looked around and saw what seemed like a house of an animal, inferring to its appearance, just a few feet away from us. It was made out of branches and twigs, while the opening was covered with misshapen skin of a tree that must be the habitat's door. The moon seemed like its spot light, the moon's dull light was on the animal house.

You could tell that someone- or something- was inside since beyond the tiny holes was a yellow light that kept on shifting uncontrollably.

And so I climbed down the centaur's back and looked around. The surroundings were peaceful since you could only see trees everywhere you look, except the small opening behind us. I walked toward the habitat. It was too big for a house of an animal. As a matter of fact, Orieus could enter it, unless he would duck.

"After you, your Majesty," the centaur said. I opened the door and saw nothing but a wooden table at the center of the room with a lighted candle on it. Three wooden chairs surrounded the farthest end of the table and one of the chairs sat an old friend of mine and my siblings, especially Lucy.

"Tumnus!" I exclaimed. "Why are you here? Will you explain to me what has just happened?"

"Your Majesty, promise me not to get angry at your siblings," said the faun, his voice and expression very calm as if he knew I wasn't going to do so, that I would keep my promise if I said okay.

"Okay," I said, half-heartedly. I wouldn't get angry if it was not worth getting angry for, but maybe I would if it was already beyond the line.

"Your Majesty, have you already heard the new prophecy?" asked the faun.

"New Prophecy? I didn't know there was a new prophecy," I said, narrowing my eyes a little. And then it hit me.

"My siblings have been hiding it from me."

"I must say, yes, your Majesty, but it is for your own good," said Tumnus seriously.

I balled my fists and clenched my teeth. Why did they hide it from me? And what was in this stupid prophecy that made Peter tell me that I couldn't fight? Didn't he have trust on me? I could fight. I could save them.

"King Edmund, you can't save them. You should not save them," said Tumnus, as if he was reading my mind. He was staring at me seriously so I thought he read my expression. "The Prophecy. You can't stop it. If you keep the prophecy from coming true, something bad would happen. This is the only way to restore peace in Narnia and the other world, and for the Witch to not linger anymore."

"What's the prophecy all about?" I demanded, though not harshly. "And what do you mean "The other world"? Do you mean there's another world included in this problem?"

"The prophecy goes like this," said Tumnus, clearing his throat.

_To the distant future, A ruler's daughter from the west disappears_

_Justice saves this uncontrollable princess while hiding its career_

_One whole year this problem will take_

_To put things right and for the princess's spell to break_

_But beware, for after the given time of your search_

_The people of her kind and a once defeated foe will rule forever_

Tumnus stopped reciting the prophecy. He placed both his entwined hands neatly on the table. I lowered my head and furrowed my eyebrows, analysing what the prophecy meant.

"Tumnus, can you state the last two lines?" I asked. And so he did.

_'Well, that didn't rhyme,'_ I thought. I kept it to myself because I knew it wouldn't help.

"Do you have any clues about the prophecy, your Majesty?" Tumnus asked, after a long pause. He must be waiting for me to say something.

"Well, 'A ruler's daughter from the West'," I said slowly. I saw Tumnus nodded his head twice as if I quite understand what the meaning of the line was. "Umm… The West it's referring to might be Telmar, so she could be a Telmarine's daughter."

"Okay, you got the first line," Tumnus said. He knew the meaning of the prophecy? I didn't ask him.

"And, umm… Justice – I think that's me. So, I will take this daughter of a Telmarine who is a princess," I continued. "And… I need to hide my personality or something?"

Tumnus nodded.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Just continue. I'll explain after you tell me your guesses."

I cleared my throat, remembering the next line. "Well, the third line is self-explanatory. The next line tells that this princess I should save has a spell, and I need to break it," I said as slowly as before. "And if I can't save this princess… 'The people of her kind'… The Telmarines, and 'a once defeated foe' – Jadis – will rule Narnia forever."

I finished, but Tumnus said nothing. His expression was calm but serious.

"You asked me why you need to hide your personality," said the faun after a pause. "It's because the White Witch had cast a spell on the Telmarines, telling them that we, Narnians, are the once responsible for the loss of their princess. But you know that we are not. Someone did it. And by saving their princess, we can prove to them that we didn't get her, and by saving her, we can defeat the foe and restore peace in Narnia and in the other world. The father of this princess, however, despises Narnians even before she was born. So, she just kind of grew up hating Narnians because of her father. Wherever this princess is right now, she still has that fact in her head and if she knew that you're a Narnian, she wouldn't trust you."

"Is this spell the spell the princess has?" I asked.

"No," said Tumnus sadly. "In fact, I don't even know what this spell is."

I felt like a stone fell into my stomach. What was that spell? How will I break it if I didn't know it?

"But someone said to me that the reason why she's gone is because she didn't want to marry the prince she's engaged to," said Tumnus. That somehow lifted up my spirits. I didn't know why.

"Maybe she just ran away," I said.

"Maybe," said Tumnus.

No one spoke for a moment. And then I heard a howl from a distance. They had been looking for me.

"Quick, Tumnus. The apple," Orieus said. The apple?

Tumnus got up and picked the apple from the chair to his left. He handed it to me.

"Eat that, your Majesty, and you will be led to the world where you will find this princess," said Tumnus.

"Who gave you this?" I asked, staring at the apple in my hand.

"Aslan himself."

Aslan. Where was he in times like this? I hope he would come and rescue us. But it's impossible. The prophecy must be fulfilled and Aslan wasn't in it.

I took a bite. Then another. And another one.

Then my visions became blurry. I dropped the half eaten apple and I felt like I was going to vomit. My visions were already black, and my feet left the ground. I was flying. Flying through this dark space full of stars that shone dully. My eyes drooped. I didn't know why. Then, my butt touched a flat surface. I heard people talking and gossiping. So I opened my eyes. And it grew louder because of where I was.

I was in a hall. A speaker was saying his speech on the stage. I had been sleeping throughout his speech (or was I really?). And what was more weird was when I realized I wasn't in my armor anymore. Instead, I wore a leather jacket over blue T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I felt weird. I frowned at the speaker, who was really annoying me.

I tapped the shoulder of the boy sitting on my right.

"Umm, what is this all about?" I asked him, nodding at the speaker. He laughed like what I had just said was a joke.

"Dude, it's the first day of classes and we are here for the Orientation."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Was it good? Yay or Nay? Tell me your insights by reviewing this Chapter. Your reviews and follows and favorites are the things that push me to continue writing this fanfiction. I love you.**


End file.
